


Just My Type, What's A Boy To Do?

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [11]
Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Rudyard has a secret admirer, right in time for Valentine's Day.





	

Rudyard has a secret admirer. Well, that's what Georgie is calling whoever has been leaving gifts in his locker for him, and Georgie knows about these sorts of things. 

The gifts have been coming for weeks now. They're always left inside of his locker (which, how had whoever it is gotten his locker combination? the whole business is sketchy, if you ask Rudyard.) with a little card in top. The card has his name on it in neat print, and sometimes a little bit more than that. 

The notes usually come with the smaller gifts, like a candy bar or, on the day before Valentine's Day, and compete with a "roses are red," poem and all, a rose. 

The day after Valentine's Day, however, is Rudyard's breaking point. 

He'd figured this whole weird game would die off, or maybe whatever cruel or deranged individual would confess to his face and he would shoulder the embarrassment like he did everyday of the hell that is high school. Instead, he gets to school early on February 14th just to see balloons floating above his locker. There, standing outside of his locker, is his nemesis, Eric Chapman. 

Chapman is annoying and perfect...ly stupid and his outfits always look well put together and really who has time for that in high school? And he's staring at Rudyard's locker. 

Jealous, huh Chapman? Rudyard thinks. You aren't the only one who gets attention at this school. 

Chapman is gone before he catches sight of Rudyard. He feels sort of relieved at not having to answer any questions about the whole admirer thing, but also disappointed because oh, how he loves a good argument with Chapman. 

The inside of his locker is far more impressive than the outside. Post it notes cover the door. A huge heart shaped box of chocolates and a teddy bear- a teddy bear, of all things, for Rudyard, of all people- rest precariously on top of his messy pile of books. The balloons are tied to the bear's arm. Every post it note has a different message on it, and Rudyard absolutely refuses to read those in public because he does not need any more public humiliation, thank you. 

He's staring at it again after first period, unsure of where to stash the balloons for the rest of the day and questioning how on earth he would get his books out from under this stupid teddy bear. 

Antigone and Georgie- Georgie's arm is wrapped around Antigone's waist, which, barf- walk up behind him. 

Antigone is mid rant: "He is such an imbecile! He thinks he knows anatomy so much better than me, the nerve of him. I can't even begin to comprehend how this man ever earned a college degree. Just this morning he was saying that-" 

She's cut off by Georgie's low whistle as the two take in the sight of Rudyard's locker. 

"I know. It's embarrassing." He says through clenched teeth. "I wish whoever this is would just set a date to meet up with me so they can laugh at me with their douchey friends and get it over with." 

"Rudyard, I'm getting rather tired of hearing about your stalker. Georgie, you should just figure out who it is and let the whole thing be over with." 

"That's what I've been saying!" Rudyard said. 

"Well, I am great at solving mysteries." 

Maybe if Georgie hadn't been so preoccupied with her own life, (really, how dare she have a relationship and friends and hobbies. some people, like Rudyard, need her.) she would have solved the whole mystery before Rudyard had his... well, breakdown. The day after Valentine's Day seemed promising. Nothing could beat all of those post it notes (which did make him blush, and definitely did not make him cry. Rudyard Funn does not cry. No, Antigone, sniffles don't count. They'd all just said such nice things.) maybe they wouldn't even try. Instead, Rudyard found, in his locker, on February 15, the most thoughtful, and perhaps creepy, gift yet. 

A new phone case, nearly identical to the one he used to have, which broke a few days before. "I noticed you needed a new one. I hope it's close enough. :)" The note reads. 

It's close enough. It's perfect actually, but Rudyard is too busy being trying to act more freaked out than touched to be grateful. 

He needs to get to the bottom of this immediately. 

Immediately ends up really meaning fourth period. It's a significant class for two reasons: one, because it's literature, which he excels at, thank you very much, and two, because it's the only class he shares with Chapman. Who also, sadly, excels. 

This means they get sent on tasks often for their rather lazy teacher, either just one at a time or, God forbid, both at once. 

It's a God forbidden day, it seems. He and Chapman are on a journey around the school to try and find someone who has a phone charger their teacher can borrow. Even Eric Chapman's stupid magic smile can't seem to conjure up the charger. 

"I think Georgie has an extra charger in her locker, we can just go find her." Rudyard said. 

"Actually, I have a list of all the locker combinations for high school. Which I should not have told you. But there's no one you can tell to get me in trouble, really, because the principle gave it to me. She said that as student body president, its important that I.." He trailed off when he realized that Rudyard was no longer listening. Instead, he was staring at the list Chapman had pulled out of his pocket, and putting some pieces together in his mind. 

"It's you!" He could tell by the look on Chapman's face that it was. 

"Rudyard, I-" 

"Give if a rest, Chapman. Just laugh about with your douchebag friends like you've been planning to this whole time." 

"Rudyard-" 

It was too late for Rudyard to hear anything that Chapman had to say, though, because he had already ran away. 

The next day, no presents or notes waited for Rudyard in his locker. Even though he now knew that it was Chapman leaving them, he still felt a rush of disappointment. 

At the end of the day though, a different surprise waited for him at his locker. Chapman himself stood beside it. 

The hallway was empty except for the two of them, which gave Rudyard a sense of relief. At least no one but Chapman would get to laugh at him. He could handle his won against Chapman. The thing that was really bothering him was the idea of the other boy sitting down and hand writing all of those notes. The fact that he hadn't meant those things, that no one had meant those things, stung. 

"Rudyard, can we talk?" 

"We already are." He said snappishly. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all of the gifts. I just wanted... I guess I wanted you to feel appreciated, and... loved. I wanted you to be able to see how much... how much I care about you. I promise, none of this has been any kind of plot to laugh at you or to lower your literature grade. No one even knows about it, I swear. And no one has to. Unless..." 

"Chapman." 

"Yes?" 

Rudyard sighed. "I liked the bear. I guess. And the phonecase." 

"Really? I'm glad. So if you liked the bear, does that mean that you would like to get dinner with me this weekend?" 

"I get to pick the restaurant." 

"Deal." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
